cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Dracula
]] James is the firstborn child of Nora Lightwood and was raised by her and her husband Zachary. His mother often called him Jace and when Jamie asked her one day who he was named after, she said his father which didn't make sense. After a while when he grew older, he heard about some speculations about him being Jonathan Dracula's son. They sounded pretty crazy but also like there was a possibility he was in fact a Dracula. However, before that he had a happy childhood. His mother taught him how to use runes for gaining more strength, speed and just be one hell of a warrior. Jamie also had a unique power which allowed him to be quite invincible and never die. When he was 86 years old, his younger half-sister Corinna Lightwood was born. The two got along nicely and made their parents very happy. Nora taught them how to fly but before she had the chance to tell her daughter how to use the runes, she and her husband were murdered. Fortunately, James and Cora were safe and sound since they were not in the house at the moment. The two were heartbroken and decided to go on separate ways. During the next centuries, Jamie unleashed his full potential and became the perfect killer. His fangs grew larger, his body was stronger and the number of his runes was growing. He was fast, furious and eventually killed his parents' murderers without blinking an eye. James carried with him many weapons and used them whenever he could because after all he was a serial killer. However, on multiple occasions, he was captured and tortured but his healing power kept him alive and in the end he killed everyone who tried to harm him. He got himself a few houses around the world and stayed there when he wasn't killing anyone. Jamie was alone most of the time and without Cora by his side, the only company he got was the women he slept with. He only used them for pleasure, sometimes spending 24 hours with different females just for the heck of it. Later, when Pepsi interrogated him, he said that the youngest girl he had sex with was 14 and the oldest was probably Carly who was 2500+ years older than him. One day, when he was about to sleep with Liliya, Dracula interrupted them and since it became clear Lily was his daughter, James lost all interest in her. He met Francisco Trapote who had the brilliant idea of bringing pureblood vampires in a city named Charmedsity because there were only young and easily scared ones who couldn't stand up to anyone, making Francisco and Dracula be ashamed of their race. James also met Khalida and Lestat Leclerq who were Francisco's cousins and were also going to live in the strange city. Jamie packed his things quickly and went with the weird vampires to CWS. However, since he didn't want to live with his 'father', Jamie preferred to stay elsewhere. Francisco took him to the only house which was inhabited by a single vampire - Pepsi's house. The little vampire wasn't happy at first and started asking Jamie lots of questions. After the interrogation and killing a scary spider, Jamie was offered a tour around the town. Pepsi showed him the witches, the old vampires, the Devil herself, and Jamie's old acquaintance - Carolina. The city was getting more and more interesting until the little vampire proposed to go see Dracula. After Jonathan stabbed one of Jamie's runes, the blond one soon realized that Dracula was his actual father. He started going to his house to get to know him better, and even took Pepsi once with them on a walk around the parks and the beach, while she was telling them the whole story of the city. In the meantime, Jamie had become Ian's new favourite vampire after his old favourite Oliver had died. Somerhalder tried to lure James to stay in his house but the blondie just couldn't handle it. He also met Elijah Smith and his adorable family when Pepsi took him to their house. Nathan liked Jamie and played with him until it was time for JD to take the sleeping little vampire back to her house. His life with Pepsi was nice and sweet at first. She was sleeping upstairs, he was downstairs playing games on his phone or watching TV. She showed him the city, he followed her. Pepsi even showed him Ian's secret park where he had a jacuzzi. Jamie jumped into it to see if it's worth it and it really was. However, after teasing Pepsi about her not being fast enough to bite him, she attacked him but sadly, the big bad vampire was faster and he immobilized her by holding her wrists and ankles tight. Pepsi wasn't angry though and wasn't mad at him. Together they even found a secret mountain hidden with very strong magic. While she was showing him around the graveyard and the caves, they went into one of them and stumbled across an old throne room. After Pepsi tripped over a rock or something, it opened a secret staircase which led them to a beautiful corridor and two sarcophagi. There were windows which overlooked the city. Jamie sat there and offered Pepsi to jump with him but her sensitive side showed up after he mentioned he was going to leave at some point. And so she jumped without him but after all, he was good with her and after jumping after her, held her so she wouldn't accidentally kill herself from the fall. When they got back home, he stayed downstairs and played the piano while Pepsi was upstairs once again. She finally saw him as his beautiful self and probably started liking him even more. The next day was very hot and the little vampire still wanted to taste his blood. So she jumped him and bit his neck tasting the most delicious blood ever existing. Jamie allowed her to do it, though, because she was all fragile and innocent, and still very young after all. Pepsi didn't drink much at all and let him be after she stopped drinking. However, she did feel the heat even after drinking his cold blood, and so Jamie offered her to help with his cold touch. She was sitting in his lap, staring at his eyes and all of a sudden kissed him which led to them sleeping together for the first time. They continued to do it until she admitted she loved him, he told her about his feelings and few days later, on her name day, they became a couple. The two of them visited Jonathan and his vampire household and Jamie was even known in the town as James Dracula, not as Lightwood. He took his girlfriend on a holiday in France and some islands afterwards. The two spent their first summer together and went back to CWS in September just in time for the birth of Jamie's younger half-brother Andrew Dracula. Jamie liked the little guy and got along with him even when Andrew was an angry teenager and preferred his smartphone over the vampires. In October Hannah took some souls from Hell and let them scare their families or killers in CWS. And so, since she despised Jamie, she freed Oliver Sykes' soul, too. James wasn't impressed with Pepsi's husband but later, when Cedric brought him to make them friends, Jamie resurrected Oliver even though the latter insisted on staying dead. James and Pepsi spent Christmas and New Year in Dracula's house and afterwards left for their next destination - Sweden. The two spent a month there and got back in time to celebrate Pepsi's birthday in their house. Not long after, Pepsi started asking him questions about their future and if he wanted to marry her or not. After he didn't agree she started throwing tantrums but went with him to his father's house, anyway. That same day, Jamie proposed to her with his Lightwood ring and even bought her a real engagement ring with diamonds just to seal the deal. They were happy until the little vampire decided to bring him to Lexie's house where Pepsi's old group of friends had been invited including Oliver. Pi started arguing with Jamie, asked him to make Oliver love her again, and not after long Jamie left because he was getting kind of angry with his girlfriend. Later that night, he stopped Oliver from taking Pepsi to his apartment and was about to kill him but the girl conviced him not to. Soon they went to South Korea where they spent another month. However, this holiday wasn't as pleasant as the others. Since he had thrown Pupsi out of the house one night (while she was trying to seduce her twin, influenced by Panic and Natalie), the doppelganger hated him and joined forces with Oliver to separate the couple. Jamie received a fake recording of him being with another girl, which of course made his girlfriend doubt him. However, this didn't last for long, as he sent his sister to stop the evil duo. ]]When the couple came back, Oliver insisted on having Pi back and accused Jamie of lying to her about her marriage with Sykes being over. Of course, Pepsi had to be mad about something and this was the perfect opportunity to leave the town again. Jamie followed her and even though he didn't find her at first, she came back to Charmedsity for the annual celebration of the first day of spring. He went there to listen to her singing even though he was probably ready to kill anyone in his way. Later that night, after Pepsi went with Oliver to his apartment, Jamie and Cora followed them and paralysed Sykes while James took his fiancee and the two had makeup sex. A week later, Pepsi got pregnant. Jamie was happy but also agreed to go to his father and remove the baby if Pepsi didn't want it. Of course, at first she didn't but after Jace promised to take care of them both and love her even when she looks like a whale, she agreed and kept the blonde baby. The two first told Cora and then Jonathan. Pepsi even invited Jamie's sister to spend Easter with them. Then they got a baby bunny who was named Fluffly. Less than a month later, Paxton was born. Daddy J was very happy and liked playing with the little baby. However, as he grew up, Paxton became more spoiled and liked making those around him angry, including his father. Even on the day of his parents' wedding, he behaved badly but daddy still loved him. After the wedding party, the trio went to a honeymoon. Cora offered her help and went to take care of Paxton whenever Jamie and Pepsi wanted some time for themselves. The two also came back to Charmedsity when it was time for Pepsi to sing once again. However, then they had trouble with Oliver and Draco who made a deal with the Devil and James was banished from the city so that he wouldn't interfere with their plan to capture Cora and Pepsi for themselves. Jamie went to take Paxton from their honeymoon apartment and went back to wait for an opportunity to get in the city. Not after long, Pepsi made Hannah lift the barrier which was holding James out and the big bad vampire officially killed Oliver for good. Afterwards, the family went away again this time to a private island which was actually Jonathan's but Jamie bought it from him so that his family would live well by the sea. On July 14th, James' second son Nathaniel was born. Jamie spent more time with Paxton and taught him how to levitate and play basketball. On the other hand, Nate was very interesting to him, as the little one was different from Paxton and rather than playing games, he would dig out flower beds to hide in them, and also liked to use his pastels and color the kitchen with them. Jamie took them to ride horses, to fly, to swim and even showed his weapons to Nathaniel who was very interested in them. However, when Jamie and Pepsi had an argument, the little ones took their mother's side. When in October everything became so difficult to handle and James became an asshole, his wife left him with Paxton and Nathaniel and took off to Charmedsity. Since Paxton had negated all vampire powers and Pepsi had taken the car, it was impossible for Jamie to follow them, and when he eventually did, it turned out he wasn't able to get into the city thanks to Hannah. Jamie stayed in the nearest town so that he could keep in touch with the boys when they wanted to see their daddy. He became a cold blooded killer once again but for them was still the loving father they knew. Pepsi only communicated with him by texts to wish him a happy birthday and to answer him sometimes when he wrote to her rather than call since she didn't pick up her phone. In April the following year, Pepsi decided to make the boys happy by letting James come into the city and spend his son's birthday with him. A couple of weeks later, while Pepsi was planning and preparing for her graduation, Jamie was there for her and she eventually forgave him for being an ass and renewed their relationship. He studied and celebrated with her, waited for her to come back from Greece, and after she graduated and enrolled at university, the family went to spend the summer holiday in places they hadn't visited before. Everyone was happy. ]] Category:CWS